


Remember Us

by jaesoosgal



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2020-05-29 18:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaesoosgal/pseuds/jaesoosgal
Summary: One word, two letters:"WE" it read.Pronoun for You and I.Two names, one promise:"WE" it still read.An acronym for Wonpil and Eunha.---Park Eunha is a prodigy training to be the "next big pianist" of their time and Kim Wonpil, well, he is just an average five year old kid enrolled by his parents to learn the musical instrument.





	1. Chapter 1

He traced the carving on the old piano. In small letters, it read "we".

While most people would think of it as the pronoun "we" which means you and I, it was actually an acronym she thought of for their names -Wonpil and Eunha.

It was in this very Performing Arts Center that they first met. She was a prodigy, training to be the "next big pianist" of their time and he, well, he was just an average five year old kid enrolled by his parents to learn the musical instrument.

Despite being the "piano genius", Eunha wasn't like the presumed quiet and serious type. Rather, she was very cheerful and friendly -which was why even if they've only known each other for a few days, they instantly became bestfriends and sincethen mistaken as twins because they also, somehow looked alike.

Wonpil struggled quite a lot in learning the piano. He's not a slow learner or anything, but he's not the fastest either. And so Eunha would constantly try to help him -either with his scales or his sight reading. In return, Wonpil would often stay after his lessons to wait for her rigorous training to end and then drag her to the park to play and eat ice cream.

They were a pair, inseparable. That is until she had leave to train out of the country. They were 10.

"Why are you crying? Pil-ah, don't cry!" she began, "You've improved so much already. You can even play Canon D without me! You can do it!"

But he didn't stop crying. If not, his cry got even louder.

"Yah! If you don't stop crying, I won't come back to play with you anymore." she told Wonpil.

The thought of her not coming back to play with him anymore made him stop crying. 

And so after wiping his tears, he suddenly announced, "I'll learn to play the synth so I can accompany you!" To which she gave him a strange look. 

Not that there was anything wrong with learning the synth, but like she said, he's improved so much in playing the piano already plus most people would have chosen to learn the violin or the guitar. But of course, she knew better -Wonpil was not like most people.

She smiled.

"Instead of learning a new instrument to accompany me, why don't you just continue playing the piano? And then, let's duet!" 

"Duet," he repeated, "I like that!" He then smiled his brightest smile. 

"I promise to work harder to become the best pianist and do a piano duet with Park Eunha!" he exclaimed, raising his right hand.

She grinned before raising her right hand as well, "I also promise to return, still as the prodigy I am and duet with Kim Wonpil!"

"And to certify this promise," she took out one of her hairclips and started writing/carving letters on the piano much to his horror, "there!"

"We." He read.

"Also W, E. Wonpil and Eunha."

One word, two letters.  
Two names, one promise.

The first couple of years apart was a bliss. They still kept in touch -from writing each other letters to texting to e-mailing. However, when the number of years passing surpassed all of Wonpil's fingers in both hands total, the messages got fewer and fewer until one day the communication just stopped. He didn't exactly knew why. 

Maybe it was their careers blossoming -her touring and playing at different cities around the world and him getting scouted to train and debut in a band.

And now it's been 13 years...

"I see they've kept that old piano. Is the carving still there?"

The familiar yet distant voice immediately snapped him out of his daze and he turned around.

"Oraenmaniya Wonpil-ah!" She gave him her biggest smile.

She's here?! She's back?!


	2. Chapter 2

//Attention everyone, this is your captain speaking. We have safely landed in Seoul, Korea at exactly three o'clock. In behalf of the whole crew, we sincerely hope you enjoyed your flight! Enjoy the rest of your day!//

Eunha quickly maneuvered her way out of the plane and into the crowded place known as the airport.

"Are you already in Korea?" It was her manager on the phone.

"Just barely got out of immigration." She replied while waiting for the car she rented. 

"And you're sure you have your-"

"Yes, yes," she cut him off.

"Alright. Just make sure you-"

"I will!" She cut him off again. "Seriously, relax!"

"Fine." She heard him sigh. "Have you contacted your mom?"

"I messaged her already. Not sure if she's seen it though."

"I'll just notify her too then."

She nodded albeit knowing he can't see her.

"Well, take care of yourself there, okay?"

"You too."

And with that she ended the call.

Soon enough, the car arrived and she drove towards the one place she promised herself to visit first upon her return: the good old performing arts center.

It looks just how she remembered it except that it's full of unfamiliar faces now.

Walking past the music room, she saw a familiar figure from her peripheral vision.

Despite not seeing each other for years, she could still tell it was him. She smiled and quietly entered the room.

"I see they've kept that old piano. Is the carving still there?"

He turned around, his eyes widening in surprise.

"Oraenmaniya, Wonpil-ah!" she grinned before running to give him the biggest hug.

Which he didn't return by the way. 'Is he still in shock?' She thought to herself.

"You've gotten taller!" she continued to speak after pulling away.

But still he said nothing. 

"Yah! Say something, you're scaring me! Don't tell me you don't remember m-"

Her words were cut off when he suddenly pulled her into another hug.

"I see someone has missed me." She chuckled and he just nodded.

"Well I missed you too." She said when he finally pulled away.

"But how are you here? Since when are you here? And why didn't you contact me? Not just now but-"

"Whoah, whoah, slow down, I'm not going anywhere, I'll answer all your questions!"

"Sorry it's just, it's been so long. How have you been?"

"I'm alright," she began, "I just arrived like a couple of hours ago. And as for not contacting you... well, I wanted to surprise you?"

He raised a brow.

"Okay maybe I was a little hesitant to call you. I mean we haven't been in contact for what? Four, five years?" She faked a laugh.

"But cut me some slack," she continued, "the training was like 10 times harder there than here. Not to mention the series of tours they put me through."

She sighed the last bit. However, it placed a bright smile on Wonpil's face.

"I've been dying to ask about your tours! The theaters and stages in Europe, were it really as grand as we hoped?!" He asked excitedly.

"It was, Piri, it was!" She replied with the same excitement. 

Back then, he would often say that it was her cheerfulness that's contagious but really it was his excitement that is moreso.

"Oh right, aren't you supposed to start another tour?"

Her smile started to fade.

"I called it off." She shrugged before randomly playing the piano keys.

"Why???"

"I wanted a break." 

"Is that why you're back?"

"That and I'm also fulfilling my promise to return to someone."

He tried to hide his smile.

"So how long is that break?"

"For as long as I want. But enough about me, how about you, how are you?"

"I've gotten better with the piano and I even learned how to play the synth!" He told me proudly.

"Did you now? But I heard you've been busy with other things...Snake."

His eyebrows furrowed with the 'nickname' but was quickly replaced by his eyes widening with shock. 

"Chukahae DAY6's keyboardist! On debuting and on the success of your first world tour!"

"How did you know?!"

"You're not the only one ghost supporting here! Besides, what kind of a bestfriend would that make me had I not known? Not that I've been doing a good job over the past years." She smiled sadly.

Silence.

"But who knew you'd also be a great singer?" She teased, "I have yet to hear you live though."

"You should totally come by our studio! I'll introduce you to the other members!"

"I'd like that."

"Great! Let's go!" He began dragging her out of the music room.

"Wait, right now?!" She laughed but allowed him to drag her anyway.

The drive to JYPE was bliss. They mostly continued their catch up conversation while playing DAY6 songs. He was utterly surprised that she knew the lyrics (more than him!) to all their songs.

•••

"This is Dowoon-ah, our drummer and maknae," Wonpil starts to introduce the smol looking guy whose ears are turning pink. "And this is our leader, Sungjin-hyung, our guitarist Jaehyungie-hyung, and our bassist and composer Young K-ssi."

"And this is my childhood friend, Park Eunha!"

She gave a slight bow before, to their surprise, taking hold of Young K's hand.

"Sorry but I've really been meaning to ask... who hurt you?" She asked, earning a laugh from everyone.

The "meet and greet" went by with them just talking about music and with DAY6 inviting Eunha to their comeback show. It was almost an hour later when they were called to work.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Wonpil asked Eunha when they reached the lobby.

"Of course." She smiled. 

"Message me when you're home, okay?"

"Yes, mum," she grinned, "now go!"

He nodded before turning towards the elevator again.

As Eunha was about to turn towards the exit, she was pulled into a hug.

"Yah, people are looking." She quietly hissed despite smiling.

"I'm just really, really happy you're back," Wonpil replied before pulling away, "I really missed you."

She didn't know why, but her heart ached when he said that.

"Me too."

"Can I see you tomorrow?" He suddenly asked.

"Of course," she answered which made him smile his bright smile. "But you really have to go back up there!" 

He chuckled and nodded before walking backwards.

"See you tomorrow!" he mouthed while waving at her which she laughingly returned.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Pil." She said when he was out of sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halloooo! I know it's been a while but since it's Wonpil's birthday, I decided to update this fic! Enjoy and sorry for any errors. Happy Birthday, Pil! And stay safe everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> Welp! First Chapter is up! Sorry if there are any errors and thank you for reading!


End file.
